The Forgotten Past, The Real Past and The Real Future Part 3
This is the twenty-third story written in the series. It's a Jennifer-centric episode. *'Part 1' Eric looked at Patrick. Go to the judge, maybe he glad to see that we have evidence said Eric. Francisca was runnin. Jennifer is going to Tracy Lomstein said Patrick. Is she alright? asked Eric. Yes, she’s safely said Patrick. Bill Simpress has been buried said Eric. I have just one book over said Eric. About who? asked Patrick. It’s about Amos Gale, I’m his great-great-grandson or something. Eric gave Patrick the book. Oh my goodness said Patrick. What has someone write in it? asked Eric. No, it’s worser, much worser. Bob Crash, your friend met Amos Gale on The Black Rock. That’s creepy said Eric. But there is something much worser. What? asked Eric. Bob killed Amos said Patrick. What did you say? asked Eric. He killed Amos said Patrick. Bob, Jennifer and Mandy were at The Fountain. Hello again said Tracy. Today, you have to go said Tracy. I do understand that said Jennifer. ZIBAWOSHEE said Tracy. Jennifer thought about her meeting with Bob Crash. Hello I’m Jennifer LaPorta and what’s your name? I’m Bob Crash, I’m want to be a scientist. Is that freaky? asked Bob. No, why would that be freaky? asked Jennifer. Because some scientists are freaky said Bob. Jennifer smiled at Bob. Jennifer was back. I saw my meeting with Bob said Jennifer. I feel myself strange said Jennifer. That’s because of the experience you had said Tracy. You need some rest said Bob. Go sleeping said Tracy. Bob looked at Tracy. Is everything good with her? asked Bob. Yes, she only has to take some pills, Lactone pills. That will give her memories back said Tracy. Cool! said Bob. *'Part 2' Jennifer, Mandy and Bob were back in Sydney. Eric came out the room. Why did you do killed Amos Gale? asked Eric. I don’t know said Bob. I saw a flash of him, a time ago said Bob. I doon’t know, I’m going to met him said Bob. Yes said Eric. I thought yesterday said Bob. On The Black Rock said Bob. He saved me said Bob. But why would you kill him? asked Eric. I don’t know said Bob. Jennifer pusht Eric out the way. What are you doing? asked Eric. Bob is in a mysterious conspiracy and someone has trying to kill him said Jennifer. That was you said Jennifer. No, I wasn’t that said Eric. I have a alibi said Eric. It could be anyone said Jennifer. I have to protect Bob, before you going in jail for something that you didn’t said Jennifer. So, Bob saw a flash of Amos Gale and I saw in the book that I had hidden in my jacket says that Bob killed Amos said Eric. We don’t know who it did said Jennifer. It’s someone said Bob. Patrick & Francisca were coming. Go Eric, you have to go said Patrick. Otherwise the media would see you said Patrick. Eric gave Bob a hand. Sorry Bob said Eric. It’s OKéé said Bob and he got a flash. Eric and Jennifer were kissing each other at the hospital. You jeark said Bob and Bob smasht Eric in his face. You bloody murder said Bob. I hate you said Bob.